I'm Falling Awake
by StillNear
Summary: Things get better overtime. He was sure. And maybe she was too.


_I don't own Bleach._

_My very first Bleach story. Hm. Real short._

* * *

><p>I'm Wide Asleep, But Fast Awake<p>

_(Just close your eyes.)_

**_And count._**

111111111

When the white hair disappears, Karin doesn't feel a thing.

She isn't heartless.

No, she loves her family.

She loves her sister, brother, and as much as it doesn't show, her father too. And of course, her mother.

No, she cares for her friends.

She cares for Heita, Ryohei, Kei, and Kazuya. Those bozos.

But she is strong, independent, tough.

Yes, Karin is strong. And so, Karin doesn't feel a thing.

She later realizes it was because she was _numb_.

He was long gone by then.

It was too late.

Maybe...

One day, she'll find someone who she can break her walls down for.

_(Just an inch)_

Her walls - the ones she meticulously built upon herself.

One day, she'll find someone that accepts her to be Karin and only Karin.

One day...

But today...

Today, she wishes that the someone would be Toshiro.

_(Dream for another perspective.)_

22222222

Time passes with no word. Then suddenly he appears. Karin looks with wide eyes.

"You grew out your hair," he says after a long silence. His own were chopped short now.

"Yeah, I did," she replies simply.

"It looks good."

"Thanks, you look nice too. Fancy." She says the last words in a muted, bitter tone, barely laced with sarcasm.

But it's there. Not noticeable to the regular ear, but it's there, and it has been there since he deserted her like a little kitten. A little, helpless kitten Karin never intended to be.

Toshiro always read her easily.

He doesn't react. Doesn't say anything because he knows that she's mad.

She's mad, frustrated, maybe even confused.

Maybe forgiving and hopeful.

He wishes that, but he doubts that's the emotions running through her heart.

He's just over thinking it.

"Things change," he notes, running a hand through his white hair.

"I know."

"Things interrupt other things."

"I know."

"Things make people hurt."

"...I know."

"Then why don't you just move past it?"

"'Cause you left."

It was never just a "thing" for her.

"But I came back."

_(Sleep for another day.)_

333333333

"Will you ever for-, I mean, will you ever forget it?" He almost slips, but his pride protects him. Shields him from the answer Karin would have given him.

"No." Toshiro is disappointed.

He liked being Karin's friend.

Enjoyed their bickering.

Tolerated Karin's crazy outbursts.

He accepted Karin because she was Karin.

Still, he acknowledges that their friendship was years ago. Ages ago. It ended when he abandoned her.

It was his turn to accept his actions.

Karin's dark eyes flits towards Toshiro. It was fast, and he wouldn't have known it happened if it wasn't for him staring, but it's there.

It was enough of a reaction for him to brighten. His face remains impassive, however, because that's who he is.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He goes through in the end with his new found confidence. It takes awhile before Karin speaks.

"Probably. Maybe. One day." Her answer catches him off guard.

Karin is stubborn. He knows that first-hand. If she wanted to, she could have shut him out forever.

If she wanted to...

_(Hope for another future.)_

4444444444

Toshiro wishes that the one day was today.

He doesn't know that he isn't the only one.

Karin wants it too.

But she needs time.

Time to heal, time to grow, time to mature, time to really feel again.

_(Rest for another time.)_

5555555555

"Do you want to play some soccer?" the girl finally offers him some hope. It took lots of time. Days, weeks, months.

Toshiro gives her a questioning expression.

"You didn't grow out of that?"

"I play when I have time," Karin shrugs. "Wanna play or not?"

"I'll play. Try not to get your ass kicked," Toshiro challenges, flashing a daring smirk.

"No problem," she smirks back with strong confidence.

She's getting there.

_(Wake up for another vision.)_

* * *

><p><em>... How is it? It's really generic, sooo you can interpret freely. : The scene where Toshiro asks Karin if she'll forget or if she'll forgive is a reference to my first story. XD Yeah._


End file.
